


You're So Annoying (and It Turns Me On)

by SpaceDarling_and_GrumpyCat



Series: Klance Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Oh for fucks sake why didn’t I lock the door?", Actually there is a plot, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Gay, Keith and Lance are sexually frustrated, Keith's got the filthiest mouth, Lance has got the filthiest mind, M/M, Man Swords if you catch my drift, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showers, Swords, That's what I was asking Keith, We stayed up all night writing this and somehow only got more coherent as we went along, inspired by the best piece of fan art, it's just porn okay, klance, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDarling_and_GrumpyCat/pseuds/SpaceDarling_and_GrumpyCat
Summary: Lance has a problem, and it’s not the fact that Keith is better with a sword than he is (unless Lance is cheating, but those are just details).Actually, it’s not a problem, it’s more of a curse. And if he has to stare at Keith’s naked backside any longer, he’s going to finally succumb.So when a playful argument gets a whole lot more fiery than either of them had intended, Lance definitely isn’t about to let Keith get away with it.Not this time.





	You're So Annoying (and It Turns Me On)

**Author's Note:**

> Que: OHLERD ON HIGH FORGIVE US FOR WE HAVE SINNED.
> 
> I for one, have been sexually pent up for a while now, writing this did not help, what am I doing with my life. B, I love you, but you need to stop being so good at writing porn, you're going to kill me.
> 
> That being said, fuckin' Enjoy~
> 
> P.S. We started a Ko-Fi, and if you follow this link heeere:   
> https://ko-fi.com/P5P2FPUT  
> You can donate to us!

_ There we were, surrounded by enemies on all fronts. I had my broadsword at the ready, as did my partner, Keith. This was it. Our final stand. He and I against twenty three attackers, each armed to the teeth. It was a desperate situation, one that only someone with my impeccable charm and fearless attitude could hope to escape. _

 

Actually, they were fighting twenty three training projections, and there was no way in hell that Lance was going to let Keith score more points than him  _ again. _

Several of the dummies swiped for him, and Lance flashed one of his signature smirks before slicing through the images like it was a breeze. Despite his armor and the sword, he moved gracefully, gleefully laughing as his points tally went up another two.  _ Keith's never going to win this t- _ Keith's tally went up three, comfortably putting him ahead of Lance.  _ Oh hell no~! Not today!! _

As Keith wove behind him, Lance yelled, "Oi! Keith, your left flank!" As the man turned to look for the supposed hologram, Lance lunged forward. Using the butt of his sword, the brunet pretended to strike out at the enemy in front of him, only to use his retreating movement to do the real damage. The back of his weapon connected with Keith's back. Already off balance because of his movement, the noirette went down hard, rolling across the floor as Lance silently savored the sweet taste of success.

 

 _With my partner out for the count, valiantly wounded in the field of battle, it was up to me to protect that sweet_ **_sweet_** _ass of his and bring us home the victory. A breeze, really._

 

Keith's back connected with the wall of the training room and he let out a loud, "Oof!"  His bayard fell from his hand and clanged against the smooth surface of the floor.  _ What the hell is he thinking!? _ The way he had hit the wall, he felt like any movement would break something.  As well as that, since he had been pushed out of bounds, Lance would have to finish the simulation on his own.   _ Well, serves him right.  Too bad he doesn't know that the difficulty rises once there's only one person left. _  And he wasn’t about to tell him. Keith was perfectly content to sit back and watch Lance fail, if only for his own satisfaction.

Okay, that sounded bad. It wasn't like Keith  _ wanted _ the brunet to fail, he just... Lance had  _ cheated, _ and the man had enough over on the Noirette without this one more thing.

Suddenly, Lance realized that something had changed. The armor on the holographic enemies got stronger, and it was all he could do to just block them as they all came at him at once.  _ Well that wasn't what I was expecting. _ Saving the yelp that wanted to escape him in favor of gritting his teeth, Lance decided that if he was going to go down, he was going to go down swinging.

Going on the offensive, despite it not being a particularly sound decision, Lance quickly dispatched two of the closest enemies and wounded another. Deciding  _ to hell with the rule that I'm just using my sword _ , Lance kicked another hologram in the face. Though there was nothing to connect with, the simulation registered his movements and the creature went sprawling backwards. In the same motion, he whipped his leg around and knocked another two into each other. Grinning, Lance regained his footing and shot Keith a cocky expression.  _ Oh yeah, I'm back in business now. _

In short order, he dispatched the other creatures. Despite the difficulty definitely being raised, there was something about having Keith's eyes glued onto him that put fire into Lance's moves. He wanted to say he wasn't showing off for the noirette, but oh, he was  _ totally showing off _ . And Keith probably knew it, which made him all the more giddy with delight.

Not that he craved the man’s approval and had issues with feeling like he was useless to Keith while Lance wasn’t sure what he’d do with the noirette, psssh no, that would be  _ silly. _

As he faced the last, wounded enemy, Lance gave a jaunty salute and said, “Au Revoir, you ugly bastard.” It dissolved to his sword with a faint cry.

_ Oh, yeaah!! _

Keith was caught totally off guard.  _ What the hell? _ Had that obnoxious cheater actually just  _ won _ !? There was  _ no _ way. The sim ended, and Keith struggled to his feet.

"The hell, dude?" the noirette grumbled, striding back over to get ready for the next round to start. When Lance only smirked at him and shrugged, Keith rolled his shoulders and spread his feet, Lance at his back. "Whatever. Let's just do this." Keith  _ hated _ losing. And he was  _ not _ planning on losing again.

"Level 4, simulation start!" the slightly shorter male called up to the computer. They’d started at Level 1 and had made it through to Level 3. Might as well try and beat level 4. 

In no time at all, the holographic enemies rendered in and, bumping the man at his back with his shoulder, Keith questioned, "You sure you're up for another round?"

"Hey, I'm all for kicking your ass a second time," Lance easily jibed back, readying his footing once more. Sure, he was being cocky, but he felt like for once he had the right to be. He had  _ clearly _ surpassed Keith's expectations, and to be honest, that felt really good. "Cause trust me, you're about to  _ lose." _

Behind him, he felt Keith stiffen, but he ignored it. Focusing on the enemies surrounding them, Lance shifted his mind into fight mode once more and readied his first attack.

 

 _But the hoards were not done with our dashing hero and his bangin' partner, there were still more coming. I wasn't about to let anyone lay a hand on Keith, and they sure as hell weren't going to get a chance to lay a hand on me. This was_ **_war_** _baby, and I came to kick ass and chew bubblegum. And I was all out of gum._

 

Keith could practically hear the stupid story Lance was spinning for himself inside that big head of his. Rolling his eyes, the noirette shifted the weight of his feet and focused on the hologram in front of him. 

_ "Simulation Level 4. Begin in 3...2...1" _

As soon as the computer let out the last number, the first hologram lunged for Keith. Keeping his back to Lance's, he sidestepped the flickering image of the creature and swung upwards with his sword, managing to slice it in two. As another came for him, he and Lance glanced at each other. 

Honestly Lance was having the time of his life as he and Keith started moving in perfect synchronicity over the floor of the training room. Nodding, they ducked and switched places, striking at opposite angles but catching both enemies before jumping apart. 

They faced each other now, and Keith saw the brilliant light of Lance' s eyes as his breaths came fast and he felt that rush of adrenaline leave his limbs buzzing. The brunet winked, and distracted as he was, Keith never saw the hologram coming up behind him. He should have, but with those devastating eyes on him, he was a lost cause.

If that perfect harmony had been maintained, everything would have been all fine and dandy, but when Lance had turned and winked at the noirette, something had shifted. Keith's balance was thrown off, and suddenly Lance found an enemy projection coming for the man quicker than he'd be able to react to. In that second, Lance didn't even have to think, he just moved. 

As the opponent's blade glanced off Keith's arm, Lance darted in and yelled, "Hey ugly! Over here!" before delivering several quick blows to the hologram's image, taking it down in a matter of seconds. 

Quickly moving on, aware that they were in no way safe yet, Lance called, "Hey Keith, you okay there buddy? When I said I was gonna kick your ass, I didn't mean make it easy for me. Give me some sort of challenge." He wished he had the luxury of just  _ asking _ the man if something was wrong, but it felt awkward and clumsy when coming from him.  To be honest, Lance wasn't sure how to even begin to show some clear concern. 

 

_ Hampered by my own romanticism, I failed to protect Keith like I should have. How I was supposed to get over my crippling doubt when it came to even talking to him, I still didn't know, but we were in dire straights. Such emotional matters would have to wait. I could be cool and brooding later, after all, when there was a galaxy of stars to dramatically backlight me. _

 

Keith was well aware that it was just a hologram, that it hadn't actually hurt him, but in this simulation, he could still  _ feel _ the pain like his arm had really been cut.  Hell, they’d programmed it to be like that, so they’d know what it felt like to be in a real battle. 

Trying to shake off the stupor he was in, the noirette squared his shoulders and feinted to the right, avoiding another flickering blade. Was he really gonna let Lance just go along his way and continue to be a cocky bastard? 

No. No he was not.

Nodding slightly to himself, Keith shifted the weight to his left foot and struck out with his right, the simulation taking the movement into account and making the holographic creature in front of him stumble. This gave Keith plenty of time to crouch down and swipe his foot under the legs of another creature. It fell to its back and the darker haired man thrust his sword down into its chest. The other had recovered by now and came lunging at him, but Keith shifted his hold on the sword, the butt of it weighing heavily in his palm. He turned on his heel, yanking the sword up, and basically decapitated the image as it thrust its body forward to try and catch him.

Every instinct in Keith's body told him to turn and look for his battle mate, and giving into those instincts, the noirette caught sight of the beautiful and graceful way Lance tumbled forward, taking down one creature with his blade, leaned backwards to avoid a strike and then kicked upwards, throwing the creature out of the arena. It was so beautiful, like water through a brook. And once more, Keith forgot to watch his back. He felt the strike, and despite knowing it wasn't real, it knocked Keith down. 

"FUCK."

Instantly whipping his head around at the sound of Keith's curse, Lance saw the noirette on the ground and the creature about to deal a finishing blow to him.  _ Okay, something's wrong with Keith. _ Abandoning that thought, Lance lunged forward and deflected the strike, just barely protecting his partner. Driving the hologram away from Keith, Lance struck out more aggressively, defending the man on the ground with all he had. There was no way in hell he was going to lose this battle just because Keith wasn't as on the ball as he usually was. 

And while he was on the subject, it felt nothing short of glorious to have  _ Keith's _ eyes glued to him like Lance was actually worth something. Like he wasn't just convenient backup but a full fledged fighter who could hold his own and didn't have to be corrected every few seconds like Allura did, or treated like a cute, but ultimately stupid child like Shiro tended to do. He was Lance, and damnit, that meant something to Keith right now.  _ I mean, it won't last, because why would he ever look at me like that, but hell, I love this. _

Unabashedly showing off, Lance dispatched another three and called to the last ten, "Come on you cowards, think you can match us? I'd like to see you try to beat me!" Grinning down at Keith, eyes alight with the thrill of the fight, Lance said, "I'd just accept your fate. Cause you ain’t touching Mullet."

Yanking himself to his feet, ignoring the still heated pain in his back, Keith reached forward and smacked the back of Lance's head. "The hell you doin', moron? Weren't you trying to kick my ass?"

_ And we're back to normal, okay. _

"You sure you don't need me to hold your hand?" Lance taunted, wiggling his eyebrows in Keith's direction.

Scoffing, Keith kicked the back of Lance’s knee, which sent him to the floor. Using Lance as a springboard, the noirette vaulted over his shoulder to cut down two of the closest holograms. "Better get a move on if you still want to even get close to winning!" he called over his shoulder.

"Oh, you are so going to eat those words!" Manically grinning from ear to ear, Lance returned Keith's oh-so-kind gesture by tripping the man, aiding the process of him falling by giving him a good push in the right direction, and swinging for the enemies that he'd been about to kill. With only eight of them, the fight was over before it hardly even started. Lance sliced and diced his way through the holograms like they were just that, holograms, and as his point tally rose satisfyingly, he internally pumped his fist.  _ Finally, I'm winning! Heck yes! _

Before Keith even had a chance to get back to his feet, a beep sounded.

_ "Simulation Complete. Score total...Red: 6 defeated. Blue: 12 defeated. Winner is: Blue." _

Keith had...lost. AGAIN.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Keith flipped over onto his back and put his hands over his face. "GODDAMNIT!" he yelled, the swear muffled by his gloves.

Strolling over to where Keith was screaming bloody murder, Lance leaned over him and asked, "What was that about kicking my ass, hmmm?" When Keith almost kicked him in the stomach, Lance danced backwards and said, "Whoa there, violence against your own team mate??" He chuckled when Keith let out another feral sound of fury. God, he  _ loved _ it when the man got mad, even if he was disappointed to see that single minded attention he’d been paid earlier vanish.

Well, at least Lance had got to have his fun while it lasted.  Next time, he knew he'd get his ass beat, but the brunet figured that it was worth those few moments where the man had been forced to acknowledge him for what he was. An equal.

Keith groaned again and dropped his hands, letting them fall limp at his side. As Lance stood over him, jovial grin on his face, those eyes that Keith found himself falling into far too often glimmering with excitement, Keith wanted to be proud. 

But he was a sore loser.

Lurching to his feet, Keith scooped up his Bayard and snapped up to the ceiling, "Computer! Simulation off! Release door locks!" As the computer did as he asked, Keith stood in front of Lance and narrowed his eyes. "Won't be so easy next time." His words were accompanied by a tip of his chin and a silent dare to argue, then he walked away, his footsteps heavy and irritable. "C’mon. Let's go," he called over his shoulder, beckoning for Lance to follow him. "Shower. Food."

 

_ And thus, I made my triumphant exit, following that beautiful and unattainable backside out and to safety. Once again, I had defeated the enemy and vanquished the foe, all while looking handsome and classy while doing it~ _

 

Ambling out after Keith, Lance was tempted to jab at the man, but kept his silence for the time being. The noirette looked mutinous, but Lance had never been one for not poking at the glass, so he drew level with Keith and flashed an easy smirk. "Aw, c'mon, don't make that face. We don't have enough corners in this ship left for you to sulk in."

Keith let out an incredulous noise and whipped his head towards Lance. "Shut it. I do not sulk!" He was fully aware that he did indeed do just that but he wasn't going to just admit that Lance was right.  _ Because as much as I'd love to see that pretty mouth of his keep moving, I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction. _ He quickened his steps as they made there way to the showers. His paladin armor was heavy and hot and he was covered in sweat. He could feel it seeping down his back and it made him feel gross. To combat that, he sped up his pace, moving farther away from Lance.

As much as he wanted to keep prodding, Lance was starting to feel a bit overheated, and the sight of Keith's intense gaze definitely wasn't helping the situation. So it was with much smugness that the brunet followed after the shorter male, grin still high on his face. He'd make sure to rub it in later, for now,  _ showers. _

Impatient as always, the moment they had the door of the facilities in sight, Lance was already stripping off armor, so ready to get the sweat off of him. There wasn't exactly such a thing as self-consciousness in the man's movements, and it showed as he kept discarding clothing, taking him down to the pants and t-shirt he was wearing. Both were soaked in sweat, which gave him a sort of satisfaction. They'd worked hard, and he'd actually done well. All in all, a good workout. 

Hardly paying attention to the sound of Keith entering the showers after him, Lance peeled off his shirt, stretching to get all the remaining tension from battle out of his shoulders and back. After getting the requisite series of pops, Lance balled up his shirt and tossed it towards the laundry, where it just barely caught and slipped down the chute.

Keith rolled his eyes as the brunet yanked section after section of armor off as they were still walking. By the time they actually got to the showers, Keith's mind was fully aware of the fact that any minute now, there wouldn't be anything blocking him from admiring toned muscles and tanned skin.

As the door shut behind them and Keith began to relieve himself of his own armor, a pale grey shirt was peeled from Lances broad shoulders, and Keith's breath caught in his throat. He tried to swallow around the lump that formed there so that he wouldn’t emit any sound that would implicate that the other affected him. Those same colored pants were not far behind and Keith had to wrench his eyes away before he really messed something up. He could already feel a delicious sensation slithering down his spine to land low in his stomach.  _ Ah hell _ . He might need to take a cold shower instead.

Pulling off his boxers, Lance took aim and managed to get them down the chute before turning to the actual shower situation. From the corner of his eye as he walked towards one of the showerheads, the man saw Keith taking care of his own clothing. 

Lance wished he could say that he was a gentleman and he didn't stare, but let's be real here, there was a reason he usually avoided showering at the same time as Keith and this was it. Because the moment that shirt started to come off, Lance was absolutely boned. 

Despite being slimmer and shorter than the brunet, Keith was every bit the gorgeous and well built man that he proved himself to be in every battle. The sweat on the man's pale skin glistened as he shifted, and Lance's mouth went dry. God, he wanted nothing more than to feel that skin against his, have those hands scrabbling at his back and hear those shallow curses that Keith would let out as Lance-  _ Mmm, yeah, no. Not going there brain. _

But the Noirette seemed intent on making Lance's life impossible as he stripped out of his pants as well, giving the brunet an unimpeded view of that enticing V of his hips, that subtle flexing of that perfect ass, the way his back arched impossibly in the process of it all- 

_ Hooooo, what the fuck am I doing? _

Keith tried to keep his back turned. He goddamn  _ tried _ . But he could feel those flaming blue eyes burning a path over his back. Why was Lance starting at him like that? It send a shiver raking down his back, and he had to step quickly around the the man standing in full display in front if him before he did something he would regret. He pressed a setting on the panel and the water quickly began to steam up the showers. At least he wouldn't be able to see too much of Lance's body.

It took all of Keith's strength to keep him from reaching out to trail his fingers lightly down the broad chest, the sculpted abdomen. He almost lost his control when Lance stretched under the stream of heated water. The brunet lazily ran his hands through his hair and in that moment, Keith wanted nothing more than for those hands to grip strongly at his hips, pulling the two of them together... 

Noting the trajectory of his thoughts, Keith yanked his eyes away and set about to showering quickly, quietly, and escaping before any more warmth pooled in his belly. Because at this rate, the noirette would be at full mast in no time.

This whole mess of sexual attraction and genuine feelings for Keith had started so long ago, Lance had pretty much forgotten how they came to be. All he knew was that, as time went on, it had become harder and harder to  _ not _ think about Keith, about the way he moved, the way his hair brushed over his neck, the way his lips pursed when he pouted. About how absolutely  _ gorgeous _ the noirette would look spread out under him like a feast. He couldn't even  _ count _ the number of times he'd woken up covered in sweat, hard and desperate after yet another wet dream about Keith. And yet Lance knew better than to actually reach out and touch. He liked his various bits being right where they were, thank you very much. 

But even that deterrent wasn't enough to keep Lance's eyes fixed where they were supposed to be today. Because how the  _ hell _ was he supposed to  _ not _ react when Keith's hands were rubbing soapy suds over those glorious hips and supple, rounded ass. 

God, what Lance wouldn't give to just be able to drag his hands over that lithe body, to dig his fingers into those hips and throw Keith over the nearest available surface, watch him writhe in pleasure as he- No, no, he was not going to get hard right now. No way in hell.  He was going to pretend to be a normal, not creepy human being. It had already gotten too hot in this room and his thoughts weren't making things any better. 

Except then it got worse, because Keith looked at him, actually  _ met his gaze, _ and Lance, in his infinite knowledge and wisdom, decided to say, "What, need me to hold your hand through this, too?"

Keith hadn't meant to keep staring. Actually, he hadn't thought he actually  _ was _ staring. His eyes had unfocused, and he had been imagining all of the ways Lance's lips and tongue could make him beg and moan  _ because face it, Keith wanted to be dominated and be forced to beg _ , that he hadn't noticed that the other’s movement had stilled, and he was staring at Keith.

And as those words left those pretty lips that Keith wanted to feel all over his body, his focus snapped back, and he blinked quickly. His first reaction was to say that Lance could hold more than his hand, but he soon stamped that down and turned away. He desperately hoped the flush rushing in his cheeks looked to just be caused by the steam of the showers.

"Shut it," Keith ended up grumbling, hoping his voice didn't sound as wrecked as he thought it did. 

If this was really what just  _ thinking _ about Lance did to him, Keith was screwed, and not in the way he wanted to be. His pining for what he couldn't have and need to feel the admittedly sexy Cuban against him,  _ inside him, _ had crept up on Keith unexpectedly, and his brain tortured him for it with rough fantasies and sex filled dreams that left him waking hard and leaking and almost screaming Lance's name.

It was torture, and in the middle of the night when all Keith had was his hand to relieve the tension, it was Lance's hand he wished was stroking him faster and closer to release.

Oh, Lance wanted to shut up; he genuinely hated himself for ever opening his mouth, but god fucking damnit, his brain just hated him right now, didn't it? 

Instead of turning back to the shower and being a  _ good partner and friend instead of a lecherous asshole _ , Lance pretended like his breathing  _ wasn't _ coming a little short as he joked, "Or what, you'll make me? C'mon Keith, we all know that if this came to a wrestling match, I'd have you on the floor."  _ Where I'd be on top of you, probably straddling you, and you'd be panting underneath me just where I want you. _ Heaven help him, he really was a monster. 

So what did he do? He just kept making it worse by continuing to stare, not even bothering to be subtle about it now. "Let's be honest Keith; you're built and all, but I've got at least ten pounds on you. That ass would be grass."  _ Actually, that ass would be mine but let's not get into details. _ Because Keith looked furious and Lance happened to really,  _ really _ like Keith when he was pissed and/or embarrassed. 

If Lance had thought he'd have even one iota of a percent chance that Keith would feel the same, the brunet would have already been pinning the smaller male to the tile wall as he claimed those plump lips in a rough kiss. One that would leave Keith without room to breathe.

Lance kind of wished he could drop dead. Even though he was being driven crazy by Keith, he hated himself for giving into those desires so easily, letting himself think about his team mate that way. 

If Keith found out, he'd be beyond furious. Probably, he'd never talk to the brunet again;  there definitely wouldn't be any fighting together in the training room then hitting the showers before dinner. All of that camaraderie would be  _ gone, _ and that thought was just enough to give Lance leverage over his own bodily responses. 

Because if he so much as hinted at what was running through his head, he was dead.

_ Oh god. Oh, good lord. _ Keith begged his brain to not commit the way Lance's eyes drank him in to memory. He begged his growing erection at being raked with that gaze to just  _ go away _ . He prayed to whatever God wouldn't smite him for harboring sinful thoughts about his friend to have mercy on him. But most importantly, he begged his mouth to stay glued shut. And that exactly what it  _ didn't _ do. 

"You shouldn't goad people like that, Lance," the noirette said, his voice only barely audible over the hiss of the showers.  _ What are you doing? Shut up! Wait! Why are you walking!? _

Keith's legs took on a mind of their own, and he made his way over to where Lance was still standing, hands covered in soap and Keith just  _ wished _ that he could feel those hands slide over his hips to cup his ass. The noirette stopped inches from Lance and rose on his toes to mutter in the Cuban's ear, "You have  _ no idea _ what they might be capable of." 

As soon as the words left his mouth, it was like his senses snapped back into place and he was spinning on his heel to beat feet out of that fucking shower, grabbing a towel and securing it around his hips before slapping his hand on the scanner and getting the hell out of there. He didn't stop until he had managed to get all the way to the safety of his room. And as soon as the door closed, he let out a groan that ended in a high pitched whine, and he was glad no one could hear him through the thick door and walls.

Lance attempted to muffle the moan that escaped him behind his arm, but he was pretty much a lost cause. 

The moment Keith left, he looked down at himself and found that, yes indeed, he was hard. Very much so.  _ God- How the hell is this fair? _ He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do; what the  _ hell _ had Keith meant by those words? Was he just  _ trying _ to make Lance lose his mind at this point? Probably deserved it, considering what a lech he was, but hell, Lance was having trouble even thinking at all, much less forming any sort of coherent idea as to what the noirette had been trying to say. 

Other than the obvious of course. Which, unfortunately, was probably exactly what Keith had meant. 

It was just Lance; Lance and his fucked up brain that had taken them to mean something else. With a hissed curse, Lance roughly jerked the temperature to cold and stood stubbornly under the frigid spray, trying and failing not to think about how fucking  _ hot _ Keith looked when he was naked and pissed. Lance just wanted to bury his fingers in that stupid mullet and tug until the noirette whimpered; he wanted to trace that graceful neck with his tongue and teeth. He wanted to taste every  _ inch _ of that beautiful skin. 

_ This cold shower is not helping at all, _ he realized, looking down at his unflagging erection.  _ God fucking damnit, I'm a sick bastard. _

Without even really thinking it through, he smacked his head against the tile wall hard enough that brushing up against the corner of the knob was enough to leave a cut at his hairline. Now dealing with the blood dribbling down his wet face, Lance gave up and just turned off the shower in frustration. No doubt this was going to end in yet another night of him moaning obscenities into his pillow as he thrust into his own hand and imagined it was Keith instead. 

Someday, someone was going to hear him, and he'd be thrown out of Voltron or something, but until then, he really didn't have another option. Irritated, mostly with himself, Lance yanked down his own towel before moodily making his way to his own bedroom.

Keith stayed in his room for as long as he possibly could. He stayed there, staring at nothing, forcing himself to think of nothing, until the raging hard on he had finally lessened and he was able to out his boxers on comfortably. 

Grumbling to himself and cursing himself for being such a fucking fiend, the noirette got dressed. Not only was he significantly pent up now, he was hungry. Which meant being around Lance even longer. He growled low under his breath as he slammed his drawer shut and forced his still damp hair into a ponytail at the back of his neck. He yanked his gloves back on and stared at himself in the mirror until he didn't look like he was just  _ begging _ for the brunet to come and fuck him senseless, despite that being one of the few things he wanted more than life.

He couldn't live like this, tiptoeing and trying to keep his hormones in check while the object of his affection teased him with every move he made.

_ Screw it. Let's go _ .

Keith huffed and opened his door, resigning himself to spending another hour or two trying to not let Lance know his true desires.

 

~~~

 

"-AND THEN~! After Keith had face planted uselessly, I saw my chance and raced towards victory!!" Lance spread his arms wide, face glowing. "I know, I'm awesome."

Hunk, the only person left in the room other than Keith at this point, shook his head and put his hand on the door. "See, I told you that you'd be good with a sword! Keith's a good teacher."

Lance guffawed and waved it off, mostly because he was trying not to make too much eye contact with Keith, lest his lingering sexual frustration made itself known with a vengeance. "What are you talking about? I'm just  _ naturally _ good at this~" Hunk laughed again and opened the door, his smile tired.

"Well Mr. Natural, I find that it's in my nature to actually get some sleep tonight. So I'm out. Seeya~" 

Waving as his friend left, Lance let out a snort and stood up off the couch. So far, he'd gotten through an entire evening without anything happening. You know, other than the fact that he was trying not to undress Keith with his eyes every time he happened to glance the man's way. But right now, the noirette had taken up his usual post, leaning against the wall, and Lance was ready to get out of there himself, before all his hard work turned out to be for naught.

Keith had been good. His brain had been nice, his body hadn't cried out for Lance's hands; he'd been  _ good _ .

He had managed to keep his eyes off Lance for as long as humanly able, but now there wasn't much he could do. Because just mere feet from him, Lance stretched, back arching in a catlike manner, his voice raising in pitch as he did so. "I mean, you gotta admit, I was a  _ total _ badass today. You couldn't even come close Keith, not even  _ close _ ."

It took all of Keith's mental strength to roll his eyes and get ready to turn away. "Sure. Sure," he grumbled, waving his hand dismissively. "Next time will be different.”

That was a challenge, and Lance, stupid creature that he could be,  _ loved _ challenges. 

Sauntering up to Keith, fixing the man with his most teasing and mischievous look, Lance clicked his tongue and said, "Oh no, I beg to differ, I think next time will be  _ exactly _ the same. I'm going to wipe the floor with you, and you know what, I think that you  _ enjoyed _ getting your ass kicked today." 

Hell, that was taking it too far and Lance knew it, but he was so goddamn pent up and he just wanted to get that energy out somehow. Messing with Keith seemed like the logical thing to do. 

Except, oh wait, when had they gotten this close? In fact, if Lance got any closer, he'd be pressed right up against that gorgeous body, hips against hips, chests pressed together, Keith's hair tickling his neck... 

Lance had to plant a hand against the wall beside Keith's head so he didn't lose his balance.

Too close. He was  _ too close _ . Keith could smell Lance’s shampoo, the musky scent of the taller male's skin. He could feel the heat coming off of him, and as he rested his hand against the wall just mere centimeters from his head, all Keith wanted to do was drag his tongue over the pulsing beat of Lance's heart just below his jaw.

What the hell was Lance doing?  _ This isn't fucking fair. _ It wasn't fair that Lance wasn't affected by Keith as much as Keith was by him. It wasn't fair that Lance could stand that close and not feel like his entire body was melting. It wasn't fair that he was being such a fucking tease.

And all that did was piss off the pent up noirette even more.

"What the  _ fuck _ , Lance?"

Keith looked like he wanted to kill him. 

Lance honestly didn't blame him; death might actually be preferable to the sheer torture of standing here and pretending like everything was entirely normal. There was enough tension in Lance's body to drive him insane, but he didn't dare let any of it show. Not when Keith was so fucking close that he could see the flecks of blue in those cesious eyes and count the thudding beats of Keith's heart. 

No wait, that was probably just his own. 

Constantly reminding him that he was alive and well and very much wanted to pin this man to the wall and fuck the living daylights out of him. But he couldn't so he settled on teasing Keith, just in an attempt to make his life just as hellish as Lance's was at that moment. 

"C'mon Mullet, just admit it, I was  _ awesome _ out there today and you sucked." He made sure to enunciate every word, rubbing his victory in that much more. Was it dickish? Yes. But on the other hand, there was heat pooling in Lance's abdomen and that didn't bode well for either of them.

With every word, a new shiver slid down Keith's spine. Just the way Lance said "sucked" almost ripped a moan from Keith's throat. He tried to cast his memory around to focus in something from the training session to throw back, not wanting to be outdone.

"You only won because you cheated. Twice!" Keith growled out, gritting his teeth. "You forced me to the ground!" And as much as he hated to admit it, Keith  _ wanted _ to be forced to bend to Lance's will. Just the thought of it sent heat straight between his legs. He licked his suddenly too dry lips, unable to quite get a breath in.

Of course, the effect it had on Lance was instantaneous. Oh god, why did he have to do that with his tongue, why did his voice have to sound so rough? Lance knew that Keith was just mad but it was driving him crazy. 

There was no where for the desire in his throat to go and he couldn't swallow past it anymore.  _ You think that was forcing you to the ground, you haven't seen anything yet. _ He pictured forcing Keith over the back of the couch before wrecking him completely and his dick twitched in it's tight confines. 

But there was no way he was going to be outdone, so he let some of that want escape him in the form of a rumbling laugh and a low, taunting growl of, "Yeah,  _ sure _ ." Leaning close enough that he could smell the noirette's body wash and practically taste the very masculine musk around Kieth that was  _ all _ him, Lance finished with, "You just keep telling yourself that."

Keith's entire body was humming with the sheer  _ power _ that Lance's presence had over him. Something in the air changed when Lance spoke, something tangible, like he was goading Keith on, and he just couldn’t not rise to the occasion.

The rumble of Lance's laugh reverberated in the small space still between them, and Keith stood at his full height, which was still a few inches shorter than Lance. Something had  _ changed _ , and Keith was going give as good as he got. 

He brought his body closer to Lance's, only a hair's breadth apart, and he grunted, his voice growing more gravely the longer he held this desire in, "You're fucking annoying." 

The words, “ _ Annoyingly intoxicating”  _ floated around the room, left unspoken but their intentions were definitely felt.

_ I want to pin you down and fuck you till you can't breathe. I don't care that we're here where anyone could walk in at any time; I want to make you forget everything but my name. _

Hell, Lance was so boned. 

But Keith sounded like he was an inch from breaking, and Lance wasn't quite sure  _ what _ that break would look like but hell, he was going to push as far as it would go. Because if he couldn't have Keith, and would never even have a chance, Lance was going to piss the man off so much that he couldn't get the brunet's face out of his head. 

Looming over Keith, enjoying the fact that he was taller despite the noirette attempting to stand up as straight as possible, Lance's nose just barely brushed against the man's before he purred, "Aww, does my undeniable charm bother your shortness?" He was being a fucking asshole, but the air around Keith was electric, and Lance was a greedy bastard who just wanted to touch that coil of pure, unadulterated heat.

Okay. Keith could deal with a lot. Not very well, but he could fucking  _ deal _ . But at this point he was so pissed that his anger rose to the very tips if his ears, and he was so fucking horny and pent up that at every slight movement, his jeans scraped against the sensitive head if his cock and he felt like he could unwind at any second. He couldn't fucking take it anymore.

His entire being was screaming for Lance, screaming for the searing heat of his tongue tasting every inch of Keith's flesh, screaming for the length of the other’s tanned erection to pierce him deeper than it did in his most debauched dreams. Screaming for fucking release.

He couldn't take it.

Shoving a finger against the hard muscle of Lance's pectoral, Keith hissed, "You fucking know what? Every single time I _ jerk off, _ I imagine it's  _ your _ mouth around my cock, and I  **come** just from the image of you  **_shutting the fuck up_ ** !"

Lance's brain short circuited. 

All he could think to do was hold his hands up and push back against Keith to keep the man from strangling him before he was hit with, quite possibly, the single most arousing and unexpected sentence he had ever heard.  _ Oh fucking holy  _ **_hell_ ** _ did he just say that? _

Yeah, he was rock hard right now, there was no nice way to say it. He was past the point of no return and what even was breathing anyway? 

Panting for a moment, Keith suddenly took a jerky step back and spun around, storming away from Lance and towards the door. Before the Cuban man could so much as move, he heard the sound of the door hissing shut, cutting him off from the one thing that could possibly sate the  _ beast _ that was currently attempting to consume him. 

_ What the fuck, what the actual fuck. Oh god. _

Keith had just- he'd just said... 

Lance felt like his world was crashing down around him. Except, of course for one thing.  _ He jerks off to me? _

And that's the point where Lance decided that he was not about to just let this one go.

~~

What the fuck had he just done? 

That was the one thought permeated the sexual haze that followed Keith through the halls. He need to get out of there. He needed to get to his room before he ran into anyone. He needed to get these godforfuckingsaken pants off, and he needed to fucking  _ come _ . It was so intense that he felt like his legs were going to give out. He needed release, and he still couldn't believe that he had said that to Lance. He'd probably fucked everything up but to be honest he didn't care anymore. 

So what if Lance knew he fucked his own hand wishing that it was Lance's? So what if he knew that Keith fantasized about those beautiful lips taking in his length and dragging that tongue across the hard flesh like a branding iron. So what? It's not like he could have held it in forever.

His vision was starting to swim at the sheer intensity of his erection. Keith panted against his hand, and he felt drool coming from the corner of his mouth. 

_ Fuck _ it was too much.

His steps became little more than frantic stumbles to get to his door before he did something he regretted. Because he would regret it.

Probably. 

Behind him, he was pretty sure he was imagining the sound of footsteps following him, and he could only picture a furious Lance, coming to find him and finally make him pay for the lecherous and terrible thoughts he’d been having. 

And the worst part was, he’d probably still get off to it.

Meanwhile, the only thing slowing Lance down was the fact that his pants were currently trying to murder him. 

_ There's only one fucking place he would go; there's only one place he  _ **_could_ ** _ go, and if he's not there, I don't care. I'm going to sit in his room and jerk off just to spite him when he gets back. I don't  _ **_care._ ** He'd  _ thought _ he'd just been messing with an angry Keith; he had  _ not _ expected to be dealing with a horny one at all. 

But to hell with it, he was  _ going _ to deal with it, and he was going to do so in the ways that he’d always wanted to.

“Oh, when I find him I'm going to do more than just  _ deal  _ with him." 

There was a slam from somewhere in the distance, and Lance attempted to double his pace. His mind had devolved into nothing but a string of obscenities at this point but who fucking cared? 

Certainly not the brunet, who had every intention of making every single one of those words come out of Keith's mouth the moment he found the man's goddamn room. 

All Keith had been able to do was stumble into the room, falling to his knees at the edge of his bed. Leaning forward on to it, one hand still pressed to his mouth, saliva leaking from between his fingers, Keith used his free hand to fight with the button and zipper of his jeans. Every movement was torture, but he was frantic, and needed to relieve himself before he lost his damn mind.

Storming down the hallway that contained the door he was looking for, Lance only stumbled a little as he glared at the door and contemplated knocking before saying  _ to hell with it _ and just palming his way in. Because he was  _ not _ about to take no for a fucking answer.

 The only thing Keith could think was  _ fuck. _ Finally, he managed to release his leaking, twitching dick from painfully constricting pants, but there wasn’t any relief, there was only more insatiable need. His hips were already thrusting forward into empty air without his consent. 

The first thing that flew through his head was an image of those cerulean eyes boring into his with a single minded and devilish intensity. It was enough to send heated shivers through his body. With those thoughts in his head, his fingers touched the slit at the head of his cock, and he moaned out a choked, "L-Lance!!" 

And that also just so happened to be the exact moment his bedroom door slammed open behind him. In a daze, he turned blurry eyes towards the noise.

_ Oh for fucks  _ sake, _ why didn’t I lock the door? _

Lance, to be fair, was also having trouble thinking.

Keith's face was a mess, his eyes were rolling with need and absolute lust, and his pupils were blown so wide that they overtook all but the barest sliver of color. His mouth, those plump, gorgeous lips were parted in a cry of Lance's name, and they were glistening with saliva. 

Even with Lance standing in the doorway, Keith couldn't pull himself together enough to take his hand off of his leaking and swollen erection, and if that didn't show how far gone he was, nothing was going to. Lance didn't even bother trying to find words, he just slammed the door behind him and locked it tight because there was no way in hell that  _ anyone _ was going to get to see this but him. 

The one teeny tiny rational section of his brain that still existed told Keith to get a grip. But the rest of his brain screamed at him to reach out and latch onto the brunet. He couldn't think. He could barely see through the haze that was made up of lust and desperation.

As Lance took an almost damning step forward, Keith scrambled to his feet and attempted not to trip over his clothing as he stared at Lance with something approaching a glimmer of fear. Or possibly, it was yearning desperation.

“Keith,” Lance said into the near silence, save for Keith’s ragged breaths, his voice full of shuddering want.

The noirette sunk back down to the floor, his breath coming in short gasps, and a steady stream of whines and moans tumbled from between pleasure numbed lips. He was so hard that it  _ hurt _ . 

"I-I c-can't..." Keith whined, as he turned his eyes on the one who had done this to him. “I can’t t-take this…” God, he just wanted Lance to touch him. He needed the brunet’s hands on him right then, right there. " _ Please... _ "

"You only had to ask," Lance pushed out in a husky voice. 

Because then he was there, one hand roughly weaving into Keith's hair as he devoured the other's mouth entirely. 

Thinking back on it later, there were three coherent thoughts that penetrated the haze over Keith’s mind.

First, Lance's mouth tasted  _ exactly _ as Keith had imagine it would, and their lips clashed as their tongues fought a battle for dominance like it was the only thing that mattered.

There were no more words left in either of their minds, because all they cared about was the fact that this was real, and Keith was begging for Lance, and Lance was giving him everything, and _ fuck _ , they were both already way too close to the edge. 

Dragging Keith up with a hand around the man's waist, Lance all but threw his boneless body onto the bed before climbing on top of him, stripping himself of his jeans at last. Without any cutting denim to confine him, the brunet's erection stood proud. He wanted nothing more than to fuck the man right there, just like that, but he had other plans. 

That was when the second thought shot through his brain.  When Lance threw his shuddering, limp body onto the bed and stood back to whip his pants off so that his cock could be on full display, Keith felt like he might have lost it right then. Just the thought of seeing that deliciously swollen flesh disappear inside of Keith was enough to yank a choking whimper from his throat. 

Leaving one last rough kiss on Keith's lips, Lance yanked down the remainder of Keith's own pants and lay between those toned thighs. As Keith struggled to get a better look at what was going on, Lance managed a messy smirk before lunging forward and dragging his tongue over the tip of Keith's leaking and throbbing cock.

The third and final thought Keith would remember the next day was that when that wet, searing tongue that Keith had fantasized about for months laved over the raised head of his cock to devour the glistening wetness that leaked from it, he knew he had come undone and nothing come bring him back from that. 

One hand snaked down to entangle itself in silky, brunet locks, and the other he brought back to his mouth, biting down on the fleshy part of his palm to stifle the loud, broken moan that was ripped from his throat as his back arched off the bed. 

Keith had been with guys before. 

Keith had been with girls before. 

But none, not a single one, had been able to elicit this drastic of a response from him. Because only Lance could do this to him. It had always been him.

Lance wasn't sure about what he was doing, to be perfectly honest; this wasn't something he  _ did _ on a regular basis after all. He'd been pretty set on Keith for a while now, and his other encounters, well... They'd been nothing like this. 

Dragging Keith down his throat, Lance stared up at the writhing man and held his legs down, unwilling to be smothered by the noirette above him. As he worked his tongue over Keith's dick, paying close attention to the slit and the jerky scream it made Keith produce every time he brushed it, Lance tried to take in  _ everything _ else. The room, the air, the way Keith's scent was all around him, so much more arousing than Lance would have ever thought imaginable. 

Tonguing the vein that ran along the shaft of Keith's cock, Lance started to bob his head hungrily, hollowing his cheeks and dragging Keith to his edge without remorse and without regret. 

Despite the sensation of Keith's tip hitting the back of his throat, Lance kept pressing on desperately until he almost choked. Not that he fucking cared; the scream of pleasure that it ripped from Keith was worth it. 

This was all he'd wanted, and now he had it, and it was the best thing he'd ever experienced. 

Fingers pressing into Keith's hips, finally getting to  _ feel _ the powerful muscles there, Lance hummed along the man's shaft, sending shivers of pleasure through him.  _ Come on, Keith, come for me. I know you will so just let go, don't try to hold it back. _

Both of them had been holding things back for far too long. 

Right now, all he wanted was to make Keith yell his name loud enough that the rest of the crew knew  _ exactly _ who was breaking the man apart.

As the pressure in the pit of his stomach continued to build with every swipe of Lance's tongue, Keith felt set to unravel. There was so much. So much to think, to take in, to  _ feel _ . 

Every time the tip of his cock touched the back of Lance's throat, Keith wanted to scream, but the hand he kept between his teeth stifled every one. His eyes were blown wide open but all he could see was white hot pleasure as it coursed through his veins. 

Keith wanted to come. He wanted to come so badly, but he held on. He didn't want this sensation to end, having the mouth of the man he was so smitten with devouring every inch of his cock. He could feel Lance's fingertips digging into his hips, keeping him from thrusting too far down the brunets throat. It was a mixture of a tickling feeling and an almost painful one and even in his haze of white and lust, Keith decided to try something. 

He snapped his hips forward, both drawing a choking moan from Lance's throat (which Keith felt rumble around his cock) and causing the Cuban to dig those fingers painfully into his hip bones. That in turn brought a new wave of shivers, and Keith realized that he might actually enjoy a bit of pain now and then.

_ Oh, so that's the way you're going to play it, huh? _

Shifting his body upwards on the bed, groaning as his pulsing erection dragged over the sheets painfully, Lance spared a hand to reach up for Keith's mouth, which was currently being occupied by the man's pale hand. 

Pulling it away, Lance held off on his incessant attempts to drive Keith over the edge for just long enough to push two fingers past the man's lips. Looking up at him through dark and daring eyes, Lance gave the silent command to  _ suck. _

It didn't exactly take Keith any convincing. 

As those glorious lips closed around Lance's digits, swallowing them up, the brunet set a more tortuous pace for Keith, letting him jerk up into his throat before holding him down and slowly dragging his lips over the noirette's shaft, drawing stuttered sounds from around his fingers. 

With every moment, the situation became more desperate, more charged. Keith was positively drooling over Lance's fingers, sucking on them like he was imagining they were Lance's dick. The very thought had the brunet groaning. 

Keith didn't know what it was, but having Lance's fingers in his mouth, feeling the calluses and rough edges of Lance's nails along his tongue brought him so close to the edge of the cliff again. The new angle that Lance had given the noirette made it easier to thrust his hips up and his cock down Lance's throat, and Oh  _ god _ did it feel amazing.

But suddenly those fingers were taken from his mouth with a wet pop and his eyes focused on the saliva,  _ his _ saliva, that dribbled down the digits and into Lance's palm. He wanted them back but he wanted...what he wanted, he couldn't articulate. 

All the could do was emit a tortured sound as his mouth hung open and large strings of drool flowed down his chin.

Pulling his fingers back, Lance held them up for a second and gave Keith a lustful look that was met by a whimpered plea. Without much thinking, he reached down towards the curve of the man's ass and brushed the little bud he found there. 

Because of course Lance knew what he wanted. There was no hesitation when the hand was taken from view. Then he felt it. He felt the slick wetness of the tips of Lance's fingers trace around the edge of his entrance and it ripped a feral groan from his lips.  _ YES. PLEASE! _

Even from that small touch, Keith went stiff before moaning into the pillow beside him, and Lance felt a rush of adrenaline and arousal.

"L-Lance! " the noirette cried, his voice pleading. He wanted to beg and scream but all he could do was call out hoarsely, hoping he could get his point across. He was  _ so close _ and he just wanted  _ more! _

Slipping the first digit past those tight rings of muscle, Lance let a groan tumble out of his mouth. 

_ He's so tight;  _ **_how_ ** _ is he so tight? _

Thrusting that single digit in and out, attentive to Keith for any sign that it hurt, Lance worked his mouth over the man's cock, once again choosing to tease the tip instead of allowing the noirette to face fuck him. 

As he laved his tongue over the glans and hummed deep in his throat, sending vibrations through the man's lover half, Lance inserted a second finger into Keith. Almost at once the man was scrabbling at the sheets. Some of it Lance could tell was pain, but the rest looked like pleasure, overwhelming desire that radiated off of him like he was a beacon. 

Redoubling his efforts, Lance stretched the man's entrance carefully, but as the pleasure did start to turn into genuine discomfort, Lance aimed for a different spot. 

One that would make Keith forget everything. 

Stroking him, still half-focused on giving Keith head to distract him, Lance felt a thrill of triumph when he found what he was looking for. Dragging just the tips of his fingernails over the bump, Lance watched as Keith finally let out a strangled scream.

Everything went positively white, oversaturated, like someone had taken a dial and cranked it up to a thousand. 

That spot. 

That  _ one _ spot that Keith had searched for on his own but never found, and Lance found it immediately.

The choked screamed that accompanied the world blowing out echoed through the room and Keith was almost certain that whoever was in the room either opposite or next to his was able to hear it. And he absolutely didn't care. 

It felt so damn good and that first touch had his back arching, his hips snapping upward, the pressure building to the point that it spilled over the edges to crash over him in an intense orgasm that ripped another scream from his throat, this time calling Lance's name. His hips bucked, and he yanked on his sheets so hard he was sure he ripped them. 

Despite the orgasm crashing over him, Lance didn't cease in his ministrations, as if he was far from done with Keith. And of that the noirette was absolutely certain.

The sight of Keith coming under his touch for that first time, Lance would never forget it. 

It was seared into his brain, the sound of his name on those beautiful and swollen lips, the wrecked voice, the begging eyes, and the way the man's body jolted against his. 

Loosening his throat, Lance got ready for what was coming, and when that gush of thick, salty fluid hit the back of his mouth, he swallowed, savoring every single drop of it. All the while, Lance kept going, kept abusing the man's prostate with his fingers as the noirette whimpered at the over stimulation and spasmed under him. 

As Keith lay there, finally getting his limbs under control, Lance leaned over him and purred, "You think I'm just going to let you go? I have been waiting for this for so long, and I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget your own name." His words were accompanied by a third finger, which he pumped in and out of Keith with the rest of them, stretching him and prepping him. Each time he brushed against that tight bundle of nerves, Keith's whole body shuddered and he cried out, like he wasn't strong enough to do anything else. 

And Lance  _ loved _ it.

As the orgasm faded and the original overwhelming lust he had felt turned into focus, Keith felt a new pressure building. The first orgasm had been staggering, heart wrenching, but this new sensation was slower,  _ deeper _ , and Keith felt like he was fit to burst.

When he was finally able to focus on Lance's face,his first reaction was that he looked positively  _ wrecked _ . Keith was pretty sure that that had been what he looked like when Lance had first found him. 

Finally though, Lance’s patience wore out. 

Withdrawing his fingers from the man, Lance sat up on the bed before dragging Keith closer, aligning them properly. There was no fucking way he was going to hold out for much longer. "Keith," he panted out, at least dimly aware that he should probably give some warning first. "Fuck,  _ Keith, _ I need you."

When those long, tanned fingers pulled out of Keith, he whined at the absense. No...he didn't want Lance to stop. He pleaded with needy moans and squirms until Lance moved and he felt a slight pressure at his entrance again. YES. That's what he wanted! What he needed! 

Despite the heaviness in his limbs, Keith pulled his legs up to wrap them around Lance's waist, tugging him closer. "Please...Lance...I can't wait any more..." His voice sounded strained, full of pleasure and overwhelming  _ feeling _ for the man above him. He reached up and shoved his hands back into that soft, silly hair and yanked Lance's head down to drown in the mixture of the taste of his own cum and the taste that was so completely Lance.

Kissing Keith desperately, losing himself in the raven haired man entirely, Lance finally thrust forward into the man beneath him. 

Almost at once, Keith let out a broken gasp that sounded like a cry of pain that subsided into whimpers and shudders. Lance had wanted to go slow, to not hurt the Noirette, but he hadn't been able to hold himself back any longer. At this point, he'd lost himself to the pleasure and the need almost entirely. 

It was all he could do to rub circles into the man's hips and whisper words that neither of them could decipher. Even though it was torture, holding himself together when he was encased by tight heat like this, he held back and just waited to be told he could move. 

Except he couldn't wait that long. 

"Please," he whispered against those swollen lips, his own mess of a mouth pressing kisses over Keith's jaw, his cheeks, his forehead, anything he could reach. "Please Keith, I need you now. I've needed you for so long, you have no idea, please." His whole body was shaking with the effort, but he kept clinging to the edge, unwilling to truly hurt Keith, not when he'd finally got to this point.

The first instance had been searing hot pain as the foreign object pierced him, and Keith had dug his nails painfully into Lance's shoulders. It has been  _ so long _ since Keith had been with anyone that he forgot how much it could hurt when that place hadn’t received as much attention. 

But he relished in the pain. Because it was Lance. He could feel the taller male’s cock twitch inside of him, and it yanked a stuttered gasp from his lips. 

As they sat there, Lance letting Keith's body get used to the intrusion, Keith accepted all the peppered kisses he was given. He heard the pleading in Lance's voice. 

Oh, he didn't want the man to wait. 

Not anymore. 

He nodded quickly, even though there was still a light sting at every throb of the Cuban's length inside him. But he needed it. He needed Lance to pound into him until everything faded to white again. 

And he needed it now.

"Yes! Lance, p-please!" he whimpered, tugging the man down for another sloppy kiss.

And like that, Lance was gone. 

Drawing his hips back, the man snapped them forward, driving himself into Keith hard. As the Noriette arched his back and cried out in pleasure, Lance grit his teeth and repeated the action again and again, setting a punishing pace. Each thrust left him gasping for air as intense waves of white, hot feeling raced through him like heroin through his veins. If that wasn't enough, he also found himself tangling his tongue with Keith's in a desperate battle that was more messy moaning than anything at this point. 

Throwing the man's legs over his shoulders so he could hit a new angle, the brunet aimed for that spot again and after several more thrusts, he found it. Slamming into Keith's prostate, reveling in the screams of desire that came from the man's abused throat, Lance found himself adding his own words in as the end got closer. 

"Fuck, Keith you're so good, you're so beautiful, I-  _ fuck _ ! -God, Keith!" His voice was nothing short of broken but he didn't care, he just pounded into Keith and moved with him in the most messy and desperate dance either of them had ever experienced. 

Keith couldn't think. He just  _ felt _ . He felt every word Lance spoke as the brunet enunciated them with a thrust. His body bent and his knees ending up near his head as this beautiful man above him pounded into him like he'd been created to do just that.

Reaching between them, Lance found the man's neglected erection and pumped it in time with his movements, dragging his hand over the already slicked skin deftly, yet always with that overwhelming need that had them both so close to shattering all together.  _ Fuck, I love him, _ Lance thought hazily as he stared down at those cesious eyes and swollen, reddened lips.  _ I love him so goddamn much. _

The screams that were ripped from Keith’s throat were stuttered and littered with pants and gasps at the sheer pressure building not only in the low place in his belly, but also in his heart. The love he felt in those moments that Lance caught his eyes was overwhelming. 

Among the lust, the pleasure, and the need, there was was a softness in those blown out baby blues that make Keith's heart sing. 

_ He's mine _ , Keith thought, reaching up to cup Lance's face in his palm.  _ He's mine and he’s beautiful and I love him so much. _

All he could do was flop his head back, revealing a throat that bobbed with his screams of pleasure as he gripped his already ruined and ripped sheets. He was so close once again and it was so real and so good that he almost didn't want it to end. But it had to end.

It was the feeling of Keith's hand against his cheek that did him in. It was the tenderness that filled those glazed eyes that sent Lance spiraling over the edge. After all this time holding on, he couldn't anymore, he just tipped over the edge and dragged Lance with him. 

As his impending climax hit him like a train, Lance tangled his mouth with Keith's in more of a moan than a kiss as his thrusts became erratic and frantic. Keith's end was coming as well, if his cries were anything to go by. 

With one last thrust, Lance finally just let go. World going white, mind full of stars and Keith's name and piercing eyes, the man painted Keith's insides white, calling his name like it was both a curse and a prayer as he did. 

Dimly, in his haze, he could feel Keith spasming too, clenching again and again over his dick as the noirette orgasmed for the second time that night. 

There was no world around him; there wasn't air to breathe or thoughts to think, there was only Keith. And honestly, that was all he would ever fucking need.

As the two of them both came down from their high, Lance pulled out of the spent man beneath him and took a second to catch his breath. Like this, wrecked and twitching on the bed of torn sheets and stained pillows, Lance thought that Keith had never looked better. But then the man let out a soft groan, and Lance snapped back to life. 

Pulling one of Keith's bunched up and forgotten blankets up, the man gratefully lay down next to the Noirette as he covered them both. For a moment, neither of them moved, then Keith let out another soft groan and rolled closer to Lance, tucking himself into the pocket of the man's side like he'd been made to fit there from the start. 

Smiling exhaustedly, like the idiot he was, Lance draped an arm over the beautiful man beside him and pulled him close.

Keith felt like he was floating. He was vaguely aware of the fact that they should get up and clean themselves, but he was so damn tired and wiped out that the idea quickly lost it's merit. It would suck in the morning, but he could care less about that right now. He reveled in the feeling of Lance being next to him, and honestly, he wanted nothing more. They'd gone through a helluva time, and all that mattered right now was that they were together.

Softly, the words hoarse and spent, Lance murmured into Keith’s hair, “I love you.” No explanation, no stammering, just a quiet admission that made Keith’s heart swell and feel entirely and perfectly full.

It wasn't long before Lance's breathing evened and turned to soft snores. 

Keith supposed he should follow suit. Before he went though, he laced his fingers with one of Lance’s hands and murmured, “I love you too.”

His own sleep was not far behind. 

 

~~  _ The next morning _ ~~ 

 

"Hey, think we should go check on Keith?" Pidge was nudging Hunk' s side with their elbow and wagging their eyebrows at him as they walked down the hall to breakfast.

Hunk made a face and said, "Kinda afraid of what we'll see. There was a lot of noise coming from that room last night."  And Hunk had heard it all, because his room was right next door.

Pidge nodded and laced their fingers behind their head. "Yeah, but that's exactly why I wanna check, you know?" Hunk rolled his eyes and shrugged. It wasn't like he could say no to Pidge. They were pretty insistent, and to be honest, it would be best to make sure that Keith hadn’t… hurt anything.

And so off they went to Keith's room. The two stood in front of the door, waiting. "Should we knock?" Pidge asked. 

"Probably," Hunk answered. 

Raising their hand, Pidge knocking lightly. There was a muffled sound that the small blonde took as permission and swung the door open. They weren't exactly prepared for what they saw.

Covered by Keith's red blanket were the two of them, Lance's limbs spread out and a steady snore coming from him. Keith lay next to him, curled on his side with his head resting on Lance's shoulder. 

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other, big grins splitting their faces. 

Pidge laughed and crossed their arms. 

Hunk sighed and put his hands on his hips. 

"About damn time, huh?" 

~ _ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS REEL:
> 
> Pidge and Hunk end up being too loud and wake the two up.  
> Keith, shocked, screams and rolls over to the edge bed. The scream scares Lance, who sputters and flails off the other side.  
> Seeing both of them naked, Pidge screeches and slap their hands over their eyes, yelling. “No, I did not need to see that! NOT IN MY GOOD CHRISTIAN SERVER.” Because we all know Pidge is a living meme.  
> Shiro hears a racket and comes striding down the hallway. “What’s going on here?” he asks as he turns and looks in Keith’s room.  
> Space Dad becomes Space Grandpa and faints, thumping to the ground.  
> Hunk, meanwhile, just stands there and says, “Huh.”  
> Pidge comes back and peeks through their fingers. “Is it over?” they ask. They look in the room.  
> It is not over.  
> They are still naked.  
> Pidge hisses and runs off once more.  
> Lance and Hunk exchange a glance and both shrug. Somehow, this is completely normal to both of them. No one wants to know why.  
> Poor Grandpa Shiro is laying on the ground, foaming at the mouth.  
> Keith slides off the bed and hides behind it, wrapping the blanket around himself and glares at everyone standing in his doorway.  
> Lance still does not give a fuck.  
> In the end, Keith kicks everyone out.


End file.
